


Treed

by oldlope



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldlope/pseuds/oldlope
Summary: A quick fic for a rare ship. Blake gets treed by Zwei, and one thing leads to another...





	

"Damn it.” Blake muttered under her breath, stalking angrily through the halls of Beacon Academy. Normally she didn’t curse, but the combined annoyance of an unpleasant argument on the topic of faunus rights with Weiss and the fact that she had forgotten her scroll in the heat of the argument had left her quite angry. The only saving grace in all of this was the fact that she would be able to miss a minute or two of one of Professor Port’s exceedingly boring stories.

Blake opened the door to the team dorm room, stepped inside, and grabbed her scroll. As she turned to leave, she heard a loud “Yap!” from behind her. She cautiously turned around, her muscles tensing, and looked down to see Ruby’s pet dog, Zwei. “Yap!” he repeated enthusiastically. In an instant, Blake leapt to the top bunk, staring down at Zwei in terrified panic. “Yap!” he said once more, completely oblivious to his effect on the feline faunus.

Blake looked down at the small, panting canine below her, trying to calm herself down. “Ok, all i have to do is make a dash for the door.” she said to herself. “That’s easy, i can do this.” she inched closer to the edge of the bed, slipping her legs down and resting them on the bottom bunk cautiously. Hoping that Blake was coming down to play, Zwei barked happily at her, causing Blake to once again retreat to the safety of the top bunk. “Alright, apparently i can’t do this.” she said to herself.

“Well, i guess I have to call Ruby. She can get me out of this.” Blake reached for her scroll, spent a few seconds looking about, and then realized that she had dropped it in her panic to escape from Zwei. She growled in frustration, though in the back of her mind she realized that it was for the best. Her teammates are terrible gossips, and if word ever got out that a tiny corgi had managed to tree her she would never hear the end of it. Of course, they were going to find out anyway. Blake had no choice except to wait for rescue, whenever it was going to come. Eventually someone on team RWBY was bound to find her.

“Oh well.” she sighed. “If i’m going to be waiting, I may as well try to enjoy it.” she said, lying back on the bed. She reached for her scroll again before remembering that it was on the floor with Zwei, who at this point was sniffing around the room in a bored manner. Boredom soon set in on Blake as well, deprived both of her scroll and books, and with no idea of when her rescue was going to arrive. Before long Blake found her hands wandering, drifting downwards.

She slipped a hand inside her pants, rubbing herself gently through her panties. Given the current lack of reading material, this seemed to her to be the best way to pass the time. Not wanting to get her clothes dirty, Blake took a moment to strip down her bottom half, before returning to her rubbing. She slid her fingers up her slit, gasping softly as they brushed over her clit. She started rubbing it slowly, building up speed gradually. She moaned softly, slowly beginning to forget her current predicament as she focused more and more on her pleasure.

Before long, Blake squirmed and groaned, rapidly approaching orgasm. She slowed down a little, squeezing her breasts with her free hand and trying to build herself up a little. She slipped her fingers inside herself, slowly yet firmly pumping them in and out. She pinched her nipple through her clothes and moved her thumb to brush her clit with each thrust of her fingers, picking up speed again until she came, groaning loudly and bucking her hips up off the bed.

She lay lay back down, closing her eyes and basking in the afterglow. In her post-orgasm haze, she failed to notice the slight tremor of a certain corgi jumping up onto the bed. “Maybe I can get out of here now that i’ve calmed down.” she thought. She reached around, her eyes still closed, trying to find her clothes. She felt her fingers brush against something soft and furry, followed by a wet tongue licking happily at them. Blake froze, keeping her eyes shut and trying to stay calm. “Yap! Yap!” Said Zwei, playfully nipping her fingers.

Blake lay rigid, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily as she tried not to panic. This was made a lot more difficult by the sensation of a warm, wet tongue lapping steadily at her slit. Zwei had clearly enjoyed the taste of the juices on Blake’s fingers, and had decided to go directly to the source. Blake’s mind raced, trying frantically to figure out what to do. Normally she didn’t have any problem taking action, but instinctive fear and the distraction sensation of a canine tongue against her vulva complicated matters.

Zwei’s tongue pressed in harder, rubbing over Blake’s clit with each lick. She whined softly and bit her lip, half of her wishing that he would stop, and the other half secretly hoping he wouldn’t. As much as she hated to admit it, the licking felt good. She had been quite frustrated lately, perhaps it won’t hurt to let Zwei keep going. Her mind changed the moment she felt something poking at her entrance. She opened her eyes to see Zwei standing between her legs, resting his paws on her stomach. Realizing what was about to happen, Blake frantically pulled away and fell off of the bed, landing with a thump on the floor.

Zwei was very quick to follow, leaping down after her. Blake groaned in pain, trying to lift herself up, only to feel fur on her back and Zwei prodding at her crotch. He barked happily, and Blake froze again. Try as she might, she could not pull away as she felt Zwei’s member slip inside her. To her animal side, the corgi may as well be a snarling beowolf. Zwei, oblivious to Blake’s panic, began vigorously humping. Blake whimpered softly, helpless to stop the corgi from violating her.

Zwei kept on going, panting happily as he thrusted into her over and over. His knot pressed against her with each thrust, and his tip repeatedly bumped against Blake’s walls. She groaned quietly, squirming a little as she tried to force herself to move away. As this continued, Blake began to feel a heat growing in her chest, and found her breathing growing hard and fast. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting off on this! Her instinctive fear of dogs mixed with her arousal, overwhelming her and making every single thrust send sparks through her body. Blake couldn’t help but moan as she was fucked, mewling like a alley cat in heat. Blake began rolling her hips back into Zwei’s thrusts, swiftly approaching her first climax.

Zwei shifted on top of her a little before speeding up, rutting Blake furiously. Blake came hard, screaming in ecstasy, and falling limp underneath Zwei. Using what little strength she had she raised her behind, making sure that her canine partner could continue pounding her. Zwei was happy to oblige, panting loudly as he rammed into Blake repeatedly. He grabbed her hair with his teeth and tugged, growling dominantly at his bitch. Blake barely noticed, her mind blank and every nerve in her body on fire as she received the humping of a lifetime.

She soon came again, and again. After a while Blake had lost track, unable to think clearly through her pleasured haze. Her body had gone numb, overwhelmed by the sensations blasting through her, and her vision was beginning to blur. Zwei pushed hard, his knot pressing hard against her entrance until, with triumphant bark, it slipped inside her. The sudden stretching sent Blake over the edge one last time, and with a yelp her vision turned black. Zwei growled softly, giving a few short thrusts and cumming into the faunus beneath him, eliciting a unconscious purr-like sigh from feline huntress.

Blake awoke some while later, lying on the rug with her body sore and tingling, and canine cum dripping out of her pussy. Zwei sat next to her, licking her face affectionately. “Yap yap!” he said, cheerful as ever. Blake smiled at him, staggering to her feet and carefully dressing herself. “I should get to class.” she mumbled, having completely forgotten what brought her here in the first place. She staggered out the door and down the hall, pausing when she heard the clicking of claws on the floor and a muffled bark. She turned to see Zwei running after her, carrying her scroll in his mouth. Zwei dropped the scroll and Blake’s feet and looked up at her, panting happily. Blake chuckled to herself, bending down to pick up her scroll, and giving her new friend’s ears a few scratches. “Good dog.”


End file.
